Spinge-Zuma
Spinge-Zuma (スポンジズマ, Supinjizuma) is the name given to the extra-dimensional being that emerged from the Void following the defeat of Yhwach. Created by the machinations of Kazuya Kurotsuchi, he seeks to send all of existence to the depths of the Void. Appearance Spinge-Zuma wears a bulky set of blue armor that covers the entirety of his body save for his head. He bears an identical appearance to his progenitor, Kenpachi Shizuma, though his body is a duller shade of yellow, and his eyes are pitch black, as black as the inner depths of the Void. Like Shizuma, his pronounced front teeth signify his superiority over a certain group, in his case as the ruler of the Void. Personality Spinge-Zuma bears few personality traits in common with his progenitor, instead firmly believing in abstract concepts such as nothingness. He believes that all existence only serves as sustenance for the Void, and spends every waking hour of every waking day sending as much of the material world into the Void as possible. This extends from massive cities and realms to something as tiny as a toothpick. All things that exist offend Spinge-Zuma in some way, shape or form, and so he considers it his duty to do away with all of it. The governing bodies within the Void complained about the constant littering in their realm, and so Spinge-Zuma banished them even deeper into the Void. He has banished himself to the Void multiple times, only returning to the material world once he believes he has stopped existing. History Kazuya Kurotsuchi, having become bored with life as a Shinigami, resolved to create a being that would perfectly represent the emptiness in his soul. To this end he searched within the depths of the Void, and came across the spiritual essence of the slain warlock Exdeath. Taking this essence, he combined it with the essence of captain-turned-Sternritter Kenpachi Shizuma, and left it gestating within the Void. Years later, after the defeat of Yhwach (and his eventual transformation into Swaggy Y.H.), Spinge-Zuma emerged from the Void and began his quest to return everything to nothingness. Powers & Abilities Transcendent Spiritual Power: having built up his spiritual power for years within the Void, Spinge-Zuma possesses power on par with an extra-dimensional deity such as Luigi. His power is so great that he once banished a great part of it into the Void and he still had enough energy to cause every volcano on Earth, active or otherwise, to erupt upon his return to the corporeal realm. Power of the Void: Spinge-Zuma has total control of the other-dimensional realm known as the Void. Channeling the Void's power allows him to perform incredible feats of magic. *'Teleportation': can use the Void to teleport to different realms in less than the blink of an eye. *'Matter Transportation': can use these same Void portals to send people and objects to the Void. What happens to these objects afterwards is unknown, though Spinge-Zuma has stated that the only important part is that they've gone to the Void, and nothing else. *'Philosophic Understanding': life within the Void has given Spinge-Zuma an extensive amount of knowledge of abstract concepts, so much so that certain sad individuals on the internet have taken his words of "Even violence against the fairer sex cannot overshadow inner peace" to heart (despite the fact that Spinge-Zuma was on several psychedelic drugs when he said this, but since when have internet gurus allowed themselves to be held back by pesky things like facts?) Trivia *This one is legit, totally. It isn't Exdeath from Final Fantasy V with SpongeBob's head plastered on, no sir. Completely original.